Family Bonds
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Rosalie's observation of Alice and Jasper before she really gets to know them. Does Jasper really love Alice? Does his dark past define his relationship with her and what is it really like? Better summary inside. I hope you like it. (:


**This idea came in my head. I realized that out of all the Cullens, that Rose and Jasper don't seem to have a close relationship. I always found this odd, because dispite the obvious, they actually seem to have a lot in common. This is going to focus on the idea that they didn't choose this life, but the people in it make it barebable and livable. And Alice and Jasper...of course. (:**

**Anyway...I hope you like it. It is pretty different, so I'm curious to see how you feel about it! **

* * *

Rose watched Alice and Jasper. The newcomers to the family required everyone's attention. When Alice walked over to his side, when Jasper watched her read a magazine, when Alice looked up in a daze from a vision and Jasper touched her hand to get her back to reality. They demanded onlookers with the intensitiy in which they did everything. Alice was Jasper's polar opposite in every way and to watch them move together the way they did was a uneasy sight, especially to Rose.

She asked Edward how he felt about them, knowing he could hear their thoughts. He told her he had never seen anything like it, and Rose knew he wouldn't say anything more. Edward was so self righteous about his power, he never gave away anything good.

Rose, at first, did not acknowlege them, or tried not too. They were odd, and a disruption to her ruitine. Emmett treated them like apart of the family and liked the idea of having a new fighting partner who couldn't cheat.

After it had been a few weeks, and the rest of the family was growing more comfortable with them around. Rose was growing more fond of Alice, her personaility was growing on her and she had an eye for fashion. She could tell with time that they could become friends. Even Rose found it hard to hate her.

It turned out she was right about Alice. They grew close, forming a sisterly bond quite easily.

Jasper, however, she did not like at all.

He looked dangerous to say the very least. He was an excellent fighter and in his past must have been nothing short of a nightmare. Jasper's behavior worried her, especially the way he treated Alice. Always by her side and when he wasn't, he came in to check on her. Never once did she see them kiss or share what she would consider a romantic moment. They simply _were_ together.

Why didn't Alice see she was being controlled? It was like he was smothering her and no one else seemed bothered by it. At least Rose knew why his behavior bothered her.

She had been controlled before too.

Everyday, Jasper made her more and more concerned, to the point when talking to Alice was the only way she could make sure she was safe. Emmett told her to stay out of it, telling her it wasn't her buisness; If they were going to be perminent in her life, then it certainly was.

One day, when Jasper went hunting with Emmett and Edward, she knew this would be her opportunity. When Rose walked into what was now Alice's room, she saw her sitting on her bed, reading.

"What that?"

"I'm not sure yet. Jasper wanted me to read it, but he is much more into history than I am." Alice said and laughed lightly as she closed the book. "What's on your mind?"

"I want you to tell me the truth about Jasper, okay?

Alice frowned and her eyes glazed over, attempting to see a vision of her question being asked, but couldn't because Rose hadn't decided too yet.

"What is it?"

"The only reason I'm asking is because I'm worried about you."

"Rose..." Alice began, now becoming worried about what could be so important.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Just spit it out, Rose."

"Has he ever hurt you?" She raised her voice, finally blurting out what she had been so worried about.

Alice blinked, because out of all the questions she could have asked, that was the one she certainly wasn't expecting.

"No." Her voice was grave, but firm. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I just," Rosalie sighed, swollowed, and tried to get a grip on herself. "He's very...intense. The way he looks at you. I just want to make sure."

There was a silence that neither of them knew how to fill after that. Alice didn't know what to say. Jasper had always been extremely serious. She now understood what Rose meant about the way Jasper looked, what Alice knew to be his protective side showing or a look passing between them. Rose looked on them from a complete outside perspective and because of her past, assumed the very worst.

"He was born in the eighteen-hundreds." Alice finally said. "He was a soldier. Trust me, he's the most gentlemenly man I've ever met. Totally sexist, it's ridiculous. I haven't opened a door for myself in a hundred years."

Rose laughed and covered her mouth. She shook her head and her eye's crinkled as she stifled the giggle. She sighed a different sigh than before, this time of complete relief and embarrassment "Now I feel stupid. I would say I'm sorry for assuming, but you're my family now. I'm just sensitive too...well, _that_ kind of behavior and I just wanted to make sure. You're not upset with me are you?"

Alice smiled softly, "No. It explains a lot though, he knows you don't like him at all. He avoids you because you're emotions make him uncomfortable."

"I suppose I should apologize..." Rose's voice drifted, now feeling even more guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell him you and I talked. Just know that he loves me, okay? He really does."

Rose laughed again, feeling a little less foolish and more curious. "Why does he treat you like that? I've never met anyone more protective."

"Oh," Alice said. For such a small sound, it seemed to say a lot. "He's always been that way, even when we first met. He had never seen anyone like me, and I suppose looked at me like I was delicate and needed taking care of. I worship the man, but he's never had to share my attention before, so this is all a little difficult for him. He'll open up, I promise."

Rose nodded, feeling much better. All the images that had been running through her head for days vanished. The looks passing between them...they meant something deeper to the couple than any person could tell. The only other couple she had seen was Carlisle and Esme, and they had they're own way of doing things.

"I'll let you get back to your book." Rose said, and was about to turn to leave when she sensed another presence in the room.

"Don't worry about it Rose, she's happy you gave her an excuse to put it down."

She saw Alice's face break into a warm smile, and she turned to see Jasper standing in the door way. Tall, scard Jasper, with a small crooked smile coming across his face.

Rose wasn't sure, but for a brief moment, she saw what Alice saw. Something different than what anyone else saw, similar to they way they gazed at each other. He was a person who's pasts was ugly etched all over his skin, but he loved the one women who had always seen past all of it.

"It's so boring." Alice groaned and tossed it on the bed. Jasper chuckled and she crossed her arms. "Don't ask me why anyone would read this for fun."

Jasper smiled at her and she smiled back. Rose suddenly felt like an intruder and silently left the room, knowing Emmett would be waiting for her. Going down the stairs she felt a wonderful sence of acceptence. Perhaps tonight, she could tell Alice what happened to her, what _really_ happened the night she was changed.

She had a new sister and a brother that added something neccesary to their family. She knew the rest of the family could feel it too. _Hope. _

Just as she expected, Emmett stood grinning up at her as she glided down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" He asked her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, perfect actually."

"Perfect? Well, who knew you felt that way about me."

She nudged him, but laughed in spite of herself. "Not just _you_...our family. We're more complete with them here."

Emmett laughed much harder than she thought he would. "Not yet! Eddie boy needs a wife!"

Rose rolled her eyes when she heard Edward grumble at his spot at the piano. Emmett grinned, and that was enough for her to realize that Alice and Jasper were a walk in the park compared who ever married _him_.

* * *

**Hehe (: Poor Bella, she really did have a lot of issues with poor, self-hating Eddie. **

**I hope you liked it...I told you it was a bit different. But was it good? That is what I really want to know! Hit or miss?**

**-Wild as the Wind Is.**


End file.
